starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
List of StarCraft II units
]] The following is a complete unit list for StarCraft II multiplayer game units. StarCraft II was announced on May 19, 2007. The unit list has undergone numerous changes since then. Protoss Current Build Units ]] *'Archon:' Created by merging two Templar units, the Archon is a powerful melee unit with a very durable force shield and a strong energy-based attack.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. *'Carrier'2007-10-05. Carrier. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-05. * Colossus:'2007-06-28. Colossus. ''StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The large quad-legged vehicle fires multiple lasers per attack in a splash pattern well-suited to destroying swarms of weaker units.Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. This unit can also traverse differences in terrain height due to its long legs, and will appear to step over ledges and other obstacles due to the inverse kinematics system.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12.Stapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. *Dark Templar:' A permanently cloaked stealth fighter. 2007-08-15. Dark Templar. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-16. *'High Templar:' A physically fragile unit with strong psychic abilities. * Immortal: Dragoon-like walker with a strong defense against powerful attacks, but vulnerable to weaker attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. 2007-05-19. Immortal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Retrieved 19 May 2007 * Mothership: A powerful flying unit which consumes an extreme amount of resources to produce. It has powerful special abilities.2007-09-06. Mothership. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. *'Observer'Observer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-13. *'Nullifier': A ground support unit.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. * Phase Prism: A dual-purpose unit, able to transport units or act as a mobile Pylon.2007-06-28. Phase Prism. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Apparently obsoletes and replaces the Shuttle. * Phoenix:'Blizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, ''Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. This air-to-air unit can overcharge its guns for a multiple projectile blast, but after the blast the ship is rendered inert for a short period. The Phoenix is very weak versus large enemy air units such as a Battlecruiser, but is powerful versus small and medium air units. *Probe' * 'Stalker:' A Dragoon-like Dark Templar unit, able to blink (short-range teleport) and deliver ranged attacks against air and ground units.2007-06-28. Stalker. ''StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. * Warp Ray:'2007-07-09. Warp Ray. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. Flying unit that deals damage with a blue laser that does more damage as it focuses on the same target. Good versus heavily armored targets like buildings, weak against small arms fire. *Zealot:' Will have a new charge ability, allowing a Zealot to quickly close the distance between itself and an enemy unit.2007-06-28. Zealot. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Structures *'Cybernetics Core:' Allows for the warping in of StalkersShoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Protoss. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-09-22. and Nullifiers.Karune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. *'Dark Obelisk': It allows Dark Templar to be built.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. *'Fleet Beacon'Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'Forge'Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'Gateway':Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Has the ability to be upgraded into a Warp Gate, which can "warp in" units across the map to any spot within the range of Pylons or deployed Phase Prisms. Each Warp Gate can only "warp in" one unit at a time and is subject to a cooldown period before it can use the ability again. In addition, newly warped in units will gradually materialize and be vulnerable for a period (like a newly warped in Protoss structure), and if the Pylon or Phase Prism is destroyed while the unit is being warped in, the unfinished unit will be lost. *'Nexus' *'Null Circuit:' This structure enables a Robotics Facility to produce Observers. *'Phase Cannon:' A defensive building very similar to a Photon Cannon. *'Pylon' *'Robotics Facility' *'Robotics Support Bay' *'Stargate'2007-06-22. Stargate. Blizzard Entertainment. *'Templar Archives' *'Twilight Council' Allows for the warping in of Immortals. Removed from Multiplayer *'Reaver:' The Reaver was originally supposed to make it into StarCraft II, but was cancelled before BlizzCon 2007.Masterboo. 2007-8-04. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Its current fate is unresolved although Blizzard Entertainment is working on a replacement.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-09-12. Reaver Reaver drop related question. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-12. It has still been seen in several images, even after it was confirmed to be removed. * Soul Hunter: The Soul Hunter was a Protoss infantry unit that many fans believed resembled the Vindicator from StarCraft: Ghost. The Soul Hunter's attack was effective against biological units and buildings but weak against mechanical units and robots; Soul Hunters could gain power from draining biological units as well, firing one beam (originally) going up to three beams when fully powered up.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-07-19. Unit Training Camp Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-07-19. *'Tempest:' Originally set to replace the Carrier, the original was brought back, due to "emotional connections with the original unit". *'Star Relic:' Replaced by the Nullifier (and its Cloaking Field ability went to the Mothership). * Twilight Archon:Twilight Archon Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2007-07-19. A large ground unit, swirling with blue energy and shooting short-ranged blasts of energy, very similar to the Archon of classic StarCraft. * Stasis Orb: The abilities of this unit moved to Nullifier. Terran ]] ]] Current Build Units * AH/G-24 Banshee:'2007-08-23. Banshee. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. A cloak-capable gunship. *Battlecruiser:2007-09-28. Battlecruiser. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-28. Each Battlecruiser can be upgraded to have either the Yamato Cannon ability or the new Missile Barrage ability.Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. *Crucio Siege Tank:' Can transform into a stationary 'siege cannon' mode, allowing it to strike targets at a greater range. *'Ghost: Equipped with a new sniping ability.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. *Jackal: A fast vehicle armed with a flamethrower suited for destroying masses of weaker units.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. *Marauder:' The replacement for the Firebat.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. *'Marine':Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. Will be able to upgrade hit points with a shield. *'Medivac Dropship': A dual-purpose unit combining the old Dropship and the Medic, it is capable of transporting ground units and healing infantry.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. *'Nomad': An aerial spellcasting unit. *'Reaper:'Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Uses dual pistols, can jet pack up and down ledges and lay mines.Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. *'SCV': Repair will be "autocast".Cavez (Browder, Dustin). 2007-07-25. Autocast Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum Accessed 2007-07-25. *'Thor'.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. This intimidating mechanical unit is named after the Norse god of thunder.Hellstrand, Patrik "Raistlin". 2007-07-17. SC2: Super Play reveals new Terran units GosuGamers. Accessed 2007-07-18. Blizzard is proposing a change to the Thor; it could be immobilized in combat before being destroyed, and could be restored by an SCV.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. *'Viking'Viking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. This Terran vehicle can transform from a walking robot into a spacecraft.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. Nomad-Created Units The Nomad creates structures which have a use in combat. *'Auto-Turret:' A defensive structure created by the Nomad.Karune. 2007-11-13. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-14. *'Spider Mine'. Structures *'Armory'Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. *'Barracks' *'Bunker' *'Command Center': Has the ability to carry up to five SCVsBuilding Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. and can upgrade to the powerfully armed Planetary Fortress. *'Deep Space Relay': This structure allows production of Battlecruisers and provides researches for them. *'Engineering Bay' *'Factory' *'Ghost Academy' This structure enables Ghosts to be produced and provides researches for them. In addition, it stores Nuclear Missiles for launch.2008-06-28. Terran Tech Tree. SC2GG. Accessed 2008-06-28. *'Merc Haven': This structure acts as a requirement for producing Reapers. *'Missile Turret:' The Missile Turret loses its detector ability and relies on the Sensor Tower to grant it detection. It also fires two missiles at a time instead of one. *'Planetary Fortress': This immobile upgrade of the Command Center greatly increases its power and grants it weapons to attack enemy ground units. *'Refinery' *'Radar Tower':2008-06-28. Terran Tech Tree. SC2GG. Accessed 2008-06-28. *'Starport' *'Supply Depot': The new Supply Depot can submerge, enabling troops to walk over it. It is smaller and can be made into an important part of Terran base defenses, preventing enemy units from walking past them.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. *'Surveillance Station': This immobile upgrade of the Command Center increases its sight range and enables scanning of troop movements through the fog of war. Add-Ons In StarCraft II, Terran add-ons work quite differently. There are only two add-ons which have been described, the Nuclear Reactor and the Tech Lab. Instead of being specific to an associated structure, each add-on can be added to any Terran unit-producing structure (Barracks, Factory or Starport), granting a specific benefit. One structure may only have one add-on attached to it, so it cannot benefit from the Reactor's bonus and the Tech Lab bonus simultaneously.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'Nuclear Reactor:' When added to a Terran structure, this doubles the number of units produced from a building. (For instance, adding one to a Barracks will enable it to create two Marines at the same time.) *'Tech Lab:' When added to a Terran structure, this enables the production of "higher tech" units. For instance, adding a Tech Lab to a Barracks will allow it to produce Marauders, while adding one to a Factory will enable it to build Siege Tanks. Removed from Multiplayer Units * Cobra: A fast hover capable vehicle equipped with an electrical attack that slows enemies.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. It has since been canceled.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) Keeping the thor as THE THOR!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-19. *'Firebat:' Firebats were much larger and tougher than they were in the original game. They were built from the Factory.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. They have been removed from the current build to test the Marauder,Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. though they may return if the Marauder does not make it into future builds.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. *'Predator': An air to air unit; it was canceled during development.Karune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. *'Medic': Healing ability of this unit moved to Medivac Dropship. *'Mine Drone': Built by the Nomad. Has been replaced by Spider Mines. Structures *'Munitions Depot' *'Sensor Tower': This structure can detect enemy units at long range, even within the fog of war.2007-10-24. Sensor Tower. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-25. *'Star Base': This permanently flying structure was an upgrade of the Starport. It produced units despite flying and could "re-arm" nearby units (increasing their energy pool). It was featured at BlizzCon 2007 but has since been removed.Karune. 2007-09-28. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 15. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-28. *'Shadow Ops': Replaced by the Ghost Academy.2008-06-28. Terran Tech Tree. SC2GG. Accessed 2008-06-28. Zerg ]] Current Build Units *'Corruptor:' Attacks air units and "corrupts" them rather than destroying them. *'Drone'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. *'Hydralisk'This Is Game. 2008-03-09, Starcraft 2, New Zerg units revealed! (in Korean). This Is Game. Accessed 2008-03-09. **'Lurker' *'Infestor:' Has many of the abilities of the old Defiler and Queen. Can move while burrowed. *'Larva' *'Mutalisk'Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. **'Swarm Guardian' Similar to the original Guardian, evolved from the Mutalisk, but spawns a pair of Broodlings with each attack.The Swarm Guardian is similar to the original Guardian, acting as a flying long range siege unit. In addition, the attacks also spawn Broodlings upon hitting the target, which do additional damage to the enemy, lasting only a few seconds. Karune. 2008-05-22. Re: guardians? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. *'Nydus Worm:' The new transport unit for the Zerg. *'Overlord' **'Overseer:' An evolution of the Overlord. *'Queen:' The new Queen is very different, being a powerful attacking ground dwelling support unit ideal for Zerg defense. Only one per player can be produced. **'Large Queen:' Evolved from the Queen.Rise. 2008-03-12. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-16. **'Huge Queen:' Evolved from the Large Queen. *'Roach:' Has a fast regeneration rate. *'Ultralisk:' Now has four scythes instead of two.2008-02-20. GDC08: Blizzard's approach to MMOs. WoW Insider. Accessed 2008-02-22. In addition, it can now burrow.2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. *'Zergling:' New ability to mutate into suicidal "Banelings" that can roll across the terrain. **'Baneling:' This green rolling unit is mutated from the Zergling. It has a suicidal attack. Infestation Units *'Broodling': These creatures are spawned from Swarm Guardian attacks. *'Infested Marine': Produced from Infested Terran Buildings. 2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Structures *'Baneling Nest' *'Creep Tumor': This structure resembling an eyeball extends the creep, much like the Creep Colony in original StarCraft.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-14. *'Evolution Chamber'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Extractor'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Hatchery'Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. **'Lair' **'Hive' *'Hydralisk Den' **'Deep Warren:' This transformation of the Hydralisk Den enables Hydralisks to transform into Lurkers.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *Infestor Pit:' Enables creation of Infestors, and researches their abilities."The green spidery-like building on the top left is the new art for the Baneling Nest, the prerequisite building to morph Zerglings into Banelings. The new art in the middle is the Infestor Pit, which allows Infestors to be built. Infestor upgrades are also available at that building." Karune. 2008-06-17. Re: Planetary Update: Char (page 2). ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-17. *'Nydus Network:' Enables creation of Nydus Worms.2008-06-28. Zerg Tech Tree. SC2GG. Accessed 2008-06-28. *'Roach Warren' *'Spawning Pool'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Spine Crawler:' A mobile Creep-bound defensive structure.Pardo, Rob. 2008-06-28. StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-28. *'Spire' **'Greater Spire' *'Spore Crawler:' A mobile Creep-bound anti-air defensive structure. *'Swarm Infestation:' The Queen can modify other Zerg structures to defend themselves temporarily.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. *'Ultralisk Cavern' Infestation Structures :Main articles: Infested Terran Buildings The Infestor has the ability to corrupt Terran structures temporarily. These structures release Infested Marines.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The ability to create Infested Protoss has been removed from the current build. Removed from Multiplayer Units *'Infested Protoss': Produced from Infested Protoss Buildings. This unit was removed from the latest build. Structures *'Infested Protoss buildings:' The ability to infest Protoss structures has been removed from the latest build of StarCraft II. *'Nydus Warrens:' Used for creating Nydus Worms. It has been replaced with the Nydus Network. *'Roach Den:' Used for creating Roaches. It has been replaced by the Roach Warren. *'Shrieker:' This structure enhances the range of the Swarm Clutch. It has since been canceled. *'Spore Colony:' This structure defended against air attackers and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. It was removed and replaced by the Spore Crawler. *'Sunken Colony:' This structure defended against ground units and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points. It was replaced by the Spine Crawler. *'Swarm Clutch:' When these eggs hatch, they disgorge attackers to defend the base. It has since been canceled. References Category: units